Mi mejor amigo
by Liz Rodriguez16
Summary: Si lo hiciera por lastima querría decir que mañana en la mañana saldré de aquí sin que lo notes y yo quiero despertar y tenerte en mis brazos, sostenerte con fuerza y hacerlo cada día de mi vida, quiero besarte y que me beses, quiero que seas mía y yo ser tuyo. Nena, lo nuestro, nunca, nunca será por lástima. Lo nuestro es cariño, amistad, pero sobre todo es amor Bella.


_**Bella Pov**_

Aquí estoy mirando nuestra foto ultima vieja foto, él mirando a la cámara y abrazándome por la espalda, mi nariz roja por el habitual frío de Forks, sonrió al recordar aquella tarde, antes éramos él y yo, solo eso importaba, éramos los mejores amigos, aunque todo el mundo pensará otra cosa, aunque todo el mundo y yo esperáramos otra cosa, y la verdad era feliz así, tal vez no había un siguiente paso que tomar en esa relación pero saber que él me quería aunque fuera solo como una amiga, de alguna manera me subía el ánimo y me hacía sentir mil veces mejor.

Deje la foto en mi escritorio de vuelta, debía volver al trabajo, regrese a los papeles que debía terminar, la tarde es fría pero estoy acostumbrada, Jane entra y me dice que todos se han ido, decido que ya es muy tarde así que recojo mis cosas y salgo de mi oficina, subo al elevador donde me encuentro con Jacob me sonríe y se gira para hablar conmigo, cruzo los dedos para que no inicie con lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí tan tarde?-pregunto mirándome fijamente, a veces su mirada intensa me alteraba los nervios.

-Tenía trabajo que hacer y quise adelantarlo lo más posible-respondo con una sonrisa educada, él sonríe tratando de ser coqueto, creo que interpreto mal mi sonrisa. Salimos del ascensor en un silencio que agradezco, estoy cansada y solo quiero llegar a mi apartamento dormir hasta mañana.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-pregunta él, odio que sea tan insistente.

-No gracias, tomaré un taxi y…

-Oh anda Bella no es problema llevarte.

-Lo sé, pero en realidad no hace falta.

-Ok, pero prométeme que otro día me dejaras llevarte.-dijo con una sonrisa, internamente rodé los ojos internamente pero le mostré una sonrisa.

-Claro.-prometí aunque en mi interior gritara "Jamás"

-Entonces nos vemos luego Bella-se acerco y yo creí que me daría un simple beso en la mejilla pero me tomo por sorpresa al abrazarme y luego dejar un beso demasiado cerca de mis labios, no me dio tiempo de decir nada porque sonrió y se alejo hasta su auto, me gire aun un poco atontada y luego me acerque a la calle para tomar un taxi, mi auto estaba en el taller y mientras yo debía ir a todos lados a pie, generalmente cuando tenía estos imprevistos Edward pasaba a recogerme pero ahora él estaba de viaje con la preciosa rubia de ojos azules que lo traía de cabeza, Kate, no era mala en absoluto pero aun así la odiaba, tenía derecho, ella estaba con el chico que yo quería para mí aunque él no lo supiera.

Llegue a mi casa cansada y con el estrés de todo el día en mis hombros, me desnude y me metí a la tina con agua tibia para relajarme, puse viejas canciones, esas que escuchan las madres cuando hacen limpieza, pues mi madre amaba a Ricardo Arjona y me pego su gusto por él, así que tenía "El problema" a todo volumen en mis audífonos, así me sentía con él, había cosas en él que amaba y al mismo tiempo moría por cambiar, pero lo que más me llegaba era la frase principal "El problema no es quererte, el problema es que no sientas lo mismo" era mi vida al lado de Edward, le dolía estar ahí, viéndolo formar su vida, tener relación tras relación, alguna más largas otras más cortas, unas que por momentos creí que eran infinitas, unas más dolorosas que otras, pero al final era lo mismo, salí de la tina antes de ponerme como pasa, pero deje la música, me quite los audífonos y conecte mi aparato al estero, no estaba muy alto pero si para que yo escuchara en todo el apartamento, me llene de crema el cuerpo y luego me puse una bata, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, generalmente no cenaba, siempre llegaba muy cansada como para hacerlo, pero hoy era un hermoso viernes y pensaba dormir tarde. Luego de un par de canciones más de Arjona, inicio Shakira con sus viejas y conocidas canciones, desde "Antología" hasta "Ojos así", por esas canciones odiaba escuchar música fuera de mi casa, todas me recordaban a Edward y simplemente me sentía como una adolescente enamorada.

Subí con mi vaso a mi cuarto y busque una vieja playera que Edward me había regalado cuando nos graduamos, era de su último partido, la de capitán, amaba esa cosa aunque estuviera vieja, siempre que podía la usaba para dormir, me quite la bata y me puse la playera, era muy grande pero aun así me quedaba arriba de la rodilla, busque algo de ropa interior y me puse unas bonitas bragas color azul, en ese momento inicio "Te aviso y te anuncio" y sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar y bailar por el apartamento, y luego vino "Loca" esa canción era mi perdición cuando de Shakira se trataba, empecé a bailar con un intento de movimiento de caderas, moriría de vergüenza si alguien llegaba a verme así, mi cabello alborotado y medio vestida, bailando como una loca. No sé como termine abriendo una botella de vino blanco, bien oficialmente estoy loca, me serví una copa y empecé a cantar "Estoy aquí" el alcohol hablaba por mí, y más aun cuando inicio "No" dios creo que casi lloró con esa canción, no soy buena tomando así que todo termino muy mal, decidí cambiar el ritmo así que puse a Taylor Swift, pase de extremo a extremo pero tengo gustos en música muy raros. "Red" creo que era mi favorita, la escuche a todo volumen estaba muy alterada tal vez no fue buena idea lo del vino, de pronto escuche la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho apague la música y fui a abrir, gran error, un hombre de unos 25 años me miraba con unos intensos ojos negros, creo que se oscurecieron aun más al verme, entonces me di cuenta que iba casi desnuda, me sonroje, y aquel espécimen de 1:80 sonrió de lado.

-Hola-creo que ese no era su plan en primera pero ahora venía con todo para coquetear.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-conteste cortante, la verdad que odiaba esto, solo quería a un chico coqueteando conmigo y no lo hacía así que olvídenme el resto.

-Oh nada, solo olvídalo.

-Bueno entonces te dejo, me voy a dormir-antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, le cerré la puerta en la cara, con lo de Jacob había tenido suficiente por hoy y tal vez por el siguiente año.

Me fui a la cama y me acosté solo debajo de las sabanas, era una noche muy calurosa así que no quería todas las cobijas sobre mí, pronto me quede dormida, estaba perdida en mis sueños sobre lo bello que sería ser aquella rubia y disfrutar unas vacaciones con él, y no en plan de amigos. Pero entonces sentí unas manos en mi cintura, se apretaron bien ahí y el cuerpo a quien pertenecían se pego mucho al mío, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, sentí un perfume bastante conocido pero no podía ser, él estaba muy lejos, pero entonces él hablo.

-Nunca dejes que ese idiota te bese de nuevo o que alguien más te vea así.-dijo a modo regaño, sonreí, tal vez él pensaba que estaba dormida, así que no hice nada por hacerle saber que no era así, quería saber lo que tenía para decir y también quería saber cómo era que sabía sobre el beso con Jacob.-Te diría ahora mismo todo lo que tengo para decir pero quiero que estés despierta cuando lo haga.-y ahí se fue mi oportunidad de saberlo, se abrazo a mi cuerpo y entonces me di cuenta que yo estaba semidesnuda, intente no hacer nada pero me tense a penas lo note así que él se tenso también.-¿Bella?

-¿Hola?-dije dudosa, ya no podía hacer como si nada, él sabía que estaba despierta.

-Lamento haberte despertado.

-No está bien, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con Kate en Londres.

-Mmmm ya no sé donde debería estar-escuchar su voz nostálgica me hizo poner alerta me gire y lo mire a los ojos tomando su rostro en mis manos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte preocupada.

-No te preocupes, mañana hablamos…

-No, yo quiero saber ahora-me levante y encendí la luz, odiaba ver sufrir a mi cobrizo, aunque no fuera mío.

-Bella…

-Dime.

-Aun no estoy listo para hablarlo.

-Edward dime que paso. ¿Por qué no estás con Kate? Deberías estar con ella….

-No. No debería estar con ella, debo estar aquí.-dijo jalando su cabello y levantándose de la cama caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo solo…podemos dormir, mañana te contaré todo, te explicaré o al menos eso intentare pero ahora ambos estamos cansados y sé que estuviste bebiendo así que…

-Bien, pero mañana hablaremos. No preparé la habitación de huéspedes pero…

-Me quedaré aquí contigo.-dijo firme, él y yo habíamos dormido juntos millones de veces pero cuando él estaba en alguna relación yo ponía limites y él lo sabía.

-Edward.

-Bella.

-Sabes que no podemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Kate, lo sabes bien.

-Eso ya no importa…-lo miré esperando una explicación-Ella y yo terminamos.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunte sorprendida. Él me miro esperando que lo dejará todo para mañana-Bien pero no lo olvidaré Cullen.

-Lo sé.-me acosté en la cama de costado, esperando que él durmiera al otro lado, apague la luz estirando mi mano y él camino hasta la cama, se metió en las sabanas y se pego a mí, me abrazo por la cintura y sentí su nariz en mi cuello, como si quisiera grabarse mi aroma o algo así, sentí una sensación que me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pensé en levantarme y cambiarme la playera y ponerme algo que me cubriera un poco más pero el cansancio me venció muy rápido y no pude hacer nada.

Durante la noche mis sueños se volvieron algo indecentes y me desperté varias veces acalorada, pero está última cuando desperté, sentí un fuerte agarré en mi seno derecho, baje la mirada y vi la mano de Edward que sostenía mi pecho con fuerza, iba a moverlo pero entonces él empujo inconscientemente las caderas hacia mí, lo que me hizo sentir su miembro pegado a mi trasera, la playera se había recorrido así que solo nos separaba la fina tela de mis bragas y su pantalón. El simple choque de sus caderas con mi trasero me hizo jadear desvergonzada, mi sueño me había dejado a mil y sentir así de cerca a Edward no era bueno para mí salud mental, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas y su mano libre estaba sobre mi vientre, bajo la playera, mi respiración era errática y cuando sentí la respiración de Edward en mi cuello toda mi piel se puso de gallina, él estaba dormido podía sentirlo, pero al parecer sus sueños no eran muy lejanos a los míos, excepto que yo soñaba con él mientras él soñaba con…

-Bella-dijo como un jadeo bajito en mi cuello, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¡Soñaba conmigo! No podía describir la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo completo-Oh Bella.-su mano apretó aun más mi seno y yo gemí ante las sensaciones que me recorrían.

-Edward-jadee, no me di cuenta hasta que lo había hecho y me sonroje completamente.

-¿Bella?-oh oh, se dio cuenta de cómo estaba casi sobre mí y se separo rápidamente, sentí una horrible sensación en todo mi cuerpo, como un hueco en el estomago, sentí como si a él le repugnara tocarme así, quería llorar y sin mirarlo me levante de la cama y corrí al baño, cerré la puerta con llave y me deje caer en la orilla de la pared, y sollozos salieron de mi boca, quería llorar por un rato, dejar que mi cuerpo sacara todo, pero saber que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta no me dejaba hacerlo, tal vez debí detenerlo, pero me deje llevar, deje que mi cuerpo se dejará ir, ahora sabía que había sido un error, y no sabía que debía hacer, salir y hacer como si nada, o pedirle se fuera, eso parecía lo más razonable pero sabía perfectamente que en cuanto lo viera no podría sacarlo de mi departamento, no podría. Respire profundo, debía levantarme e ir a su encuentro, podía hacerlo, podía…

-No llores-su voz tan cerca me sorprendió, levante la mirada y ahí estaba él con esos ojos verdes mirándome fijamente, creí haber cerrado la puerta, ¿Cómo entro? Sus manos se ahuecaron en mi rostro, sosteniéndolo ante su atenta mirada, trague en seco, su mirada era tan distinta a las que había visto en él antes, era como si no supiera que hacer, o decir.-Por favor no llores mi Bella-de pronto sin saber porque lo hizo, me beso, sus labios eran suaves pero firmes, sus manos movían mechones de mi rostro, y sus labios parecían no querer alejarse de mí, pero entonces al recordar su reacción de hace un momento, sentí como si hiciera esto por lastima, no quería esto, no así. Me separe de él con fuerza y él parecía confundido-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto realmente sorprendido, yo lo miré fijamente, diciéndome internamente que no perdiera en sus ojos, que no me moviera todo con solo mirarlo.

-No quiero esto-dije firme pero titubeante a la vez-No quiero esto-dije levantándome enojada, camine fuera del baño, lo quería lejos, estaba muy enojada con él, como se atrevía a querer retribuirme así, hacerme creer que quería ese beso tanto como yo. Se acerco y yo interpuse mis manos para que no lo hiciera más-No quiero esto, Edward.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?-pregunto acercándose más, yo di un paso atrás, no lo quería cerca.

-No quiero que te acerques y que me beses, no quiero esto. Quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola, no quiero tu lastima…

-¿Mi lastima?

-Solo por eso haces esto por lastima y lo sé. Y no quiero esto, no lo quiero…-dije y empecé a llorar de nuevo, mis fuerzas se estaban quebrando, necesitaba que se fuera. Pero él hizo lo contrario, me tomo de las caderas y me pego a su cuerpo con fuerza, sus labios buscaron los míos de nuevo y yo como la débil que soy a él, lo deje hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, me beso con ternura y cariño, sentía como si fuera real, quería que fuera real.

-¿Crees que quiero esto por lastima? Que poco me conoces Bella, si lo hiciera por lastima querría decir que mañana en la mañana saldré de aquí sin que lo notes y yo quiero despertar y tenerte en mis brazos, sostenerte con fuerza y hacerlo cada día de mi vida, quiero besarte y que me beses, quiero que seas mía y yo ser tuyo. Nena, lo nuestro, nunca, nunca será por lástima, porque lo que hay entre nosotros es único es lo que pocos tienen. Lo nuestro es cariño, camaradería, amistad, pero sobre todo es amor Bella, amor.-me beso de nuevo y yo deje que él me besara, mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y él me levanto llevándome a la cama, conocía a Edward sabía que era sincero, sabía que mañana en la mañana en me tendría en sus brazos.

Sus labios recorrieron mi cuerpo con ternura y me hicieron sentir cosas que en mi vida había sentido, sus manos recorrían mis piernas con tiernas caricias y yo jugaba con su cabello.

-Hay tanto que debo decirte.-dijo alejándose de mis labios, yo quería escucharlo pero ahora mismo solo quería una cosa.

-Mañana-dije sin pensar y lo jale hasta mí para besarlo de nuevo, él llevo sus manos a la orilla de mi playera.

-Te he dicho que me encanta mi ropa en ti, en especial si lleva mi apellido en ella, me hace sentir que eres mía.

-Soy tuya-le asegure, él sonrió y me beso, saco la playera de mi cuerpo, dejándome desnuda de la cintura para arriba, con una única prenda en mi cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa.-dijo recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada. Sus dedos acariciaron mis pezones que estaban duros como piedritas, sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis senos, yo no tenía grandes pechos así que no podía encontrar porque él sonreía.-Son perfectos para mis manos, solo míos.-

Mis manos fueron hasta su camisa y la saque rápidamente, quería sentir su piel pegada a la mía, mis manos recorrieron su pecho, él tenía el cuerpo bien formado, me gustaba mucho su cuerpo. Nos besamos y tocamos completamente, hasta que ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos, nos miramos a los ojos cuando él estaba a punto de entrar en mí, mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, ambos nos miramos llenos de expectativas.

-Te amo-dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo sonreí, había soñado tanto con escuchar eso que ahora sonaba a que todo esto era un sueño más.

-Te amo.-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Nunca había estado con nadie de esta manera y estaba nerviosa pues decían que era doloroso, pero a su lado me sentía más segura.

-Sé que es tu primera vez, te prometo que haré todo para no lastimarte…-dijo él serio y tierno a la vez, sonreí, y lo besé, él se introdujo en mí con lentitud, mi cuerpo se tenso cuando llego a esa barrera, una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla y un dolor fuerte me recorrió el cuerpo, pero sus besos y palabras tiernas pronto me hicieron olvidarlo y solo sentir placer, mis jadeos se mezclaban con los suyos en una sinfonía para mí.

-Edward-jadee cuando sentí el nudo en mi vientre romperse.

-Bella.-grito él, sentí su esencia dentro de mí, no había nada que me hiciera arrepentirme de esto, nunca lo haría. Caímos dormidos abrazados, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo mareada, preguntándome sí Edward había estado aquí ayer o no, pero al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío me di cuenta que era real, él estaba aquí conmigo. Con cuidado intente zafarme de su agarre pero él lo apretó aun más, suspire y me debatí entre dormir otra vez o intentar salir de entre sus brazos otra vez, al final escogí quedarme a verlo dormir, sus labios ligeramente abiertos llamándome a besarle, su cabello alborotado incluso más que el mío y sus mejillas sonrojadas, simplemente hermoso. Sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron fijamente hasta que una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro.

-Hola-dije bajito, él sonrió.

-Hola.-no sabía qué hacer, era una extraña sensación, tan nueva para mí solo sabía que mi cuerpo no quería soltarlo jamás, él quería aferrarse a Edward y jamás dejarlo alejarse otra vez.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunte mirando sus labios, él sonrió y se acerco dejando un beso en mis labios.

-Claro.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-No creas que he olvidado nuestra plática pendiente.-dije seria un momento, él suspiro pero la sonrisa no abandonaba mi rostro.

-Lo sé.

-Hablaremos después de desayunar.

-Sí.

-Y quiero saber cómo supiste lo de Jake y lo de ese tipo raro.

-Odio a ese par.-dijo con un bonito gesto, sonreí, amaba que él estuviera celoso.

-¿Qué?-dije como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Los odio. Uno te beso, ¿Por qué demonios cree que puede besarte? Y el otro maldito te comía con la mirada, quise matarlo por atreverse a mirar lo que es mío…-sonreí y bese sus labios para tranquilizarlo.

-Ahora soy tuya pero ayer cuando abrí la puerta… -él me beso callándome.

-Eras mía, siempre lo has sido, como yo siempre fui tuyo, solo tarde demasiado en darme cuenta pero lo hice fue por eso que termine con Kate… por…por nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte levantándome un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ella es una buena chica pero no es la chica que amo, no es con quien siempre quiero estar, no es a quien le cuento todo, simplemente no es la chica para mí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, siempre por lo mismo que no lo fueron, Tanya, Charlotte, Irina…-me miro a los ojos, mi mente intentaba maquinar algo pero no llegaba a nada, mi voz se esfumo y mi cerebro solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo amaba-Porque ellas no son tú.-mi corazón se detuvo un milisegundo y mis ojos buscaron la sinceridad en los suyos.-Porque cada que estoy con ellas, no puedo estar a tu lado, cada minuto con alguien más es un minuto perdido, cada noche en otra cama es horrible, las malditas reglas cuando estoy con alguien, las odio, porque no te quiero lejos, Kate, Tanya, Charlotte e Irina lo sabían, todas sabían que eras tú antes que nadie, pero solo una me hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Hace dos días estaba aun en Londres con Kate, fuimos a ver una fuente en la que los enamorados lanzan monedas. Lo único que me vino a la mente, fue tu nombre. Lo dije sin darme cuenta y ella lo escucho, al llegar al hotel ambos sabíamos que se había acabado, ella me hizo venir aquí a buscarte, pero ayer cuando te vi afuera de la oficina con ese idiota algo en mi se altero completamente, estaba enojado y lleno de rabia, quería partirle la cara, alejarlo de ti y decirle que eras mía, pero no podía hacer eso. Así que me fui sin decir nada, luego decidí venir aquí a verte pero me topo con un idiota más comiéndote con la mirada, fue un milagro que no lo moliera a golpes.

-Edward-dije con la voz temblorosa, y lo abrace, era suya, era mío, que más importaba el ayer, él me enrollo en sus brazos y me pego a su pecho.-Te amo, te amo tanto.-dije besando sus labios, él me beso de vuelta y volvimos a amarnos sin restricciones.

Dos meses después Edward y yo éramos un par de locos enamorados, viviendo como si fuéramos recién casados, porque sí, ahora vivíamos juntos, nos habíamos mudado a un lugar juntos, esa noche cambio nuestras vidas, pero fue para bien, desde ahí no pudimos separarnos, en menos de una semana estábamos viviendo juntos, cada tarde él pasaba a recogerme al trabajo y amaba eso, amaba que me recibiera en sus brazos con un beso apasionado, amaba verlo parado afuera sobre su volvo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Todos nuestros amigos estaban felices por nosotros, así que íbamos viento en popa, pero hace unos días yo estaba realmente enferma, todo me daba asco y no podía retener nada en el estomago, así que fui al médico, le deje un mensaje a Edward con su secretaria pues él estaba en una junta, el doctor me mando a hacerme unos análisis, dijo que lo más seguro era que algo me hubiera caído mal, al principio creyó que tal vez estuviera embarazada pero le asegure que había tenido mi periodo hace unas semanas, por ello me mando a hacerme análisis, quería estar seguro antes de recetarme algo, pero si me dijo que intentara comer y beber muchos líquidos. Al salir de la consulta, un Edward con un rostro lleno de preocupación me recibió.

-Oh Dios Bella ¿estás bien amor?

-Sí, no te preocupes-dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé, el doctor me mando hacer análisis, dijo que lo más seguro es que algo me haya caído mal pero quiere estar seguro.

-Iré contigo-dijo firme.

-No tienes que hacerlo, tú tienes trabajo…

-Nada es más importante que tú, así que iré contigo y luego volveremos aquí para saber que pasa ¿ok?

-Nos darán resultados hasta mañana si los hacemos ahora.

-Mientras antes mejor.

-Bien, vamos.

-Y luego iremos a casa y cuidaré de ti hasta que te sientas mejor.

-Te he dicho que te amo.-él sonrió y me beso.

-Anda vamos mi niña, debes descansar.-después de los análisis cumplió su promesa y se quedo conmigo todo el día, me mimo y cuido mucho. Al día siguiente fuimos al doctor, él no quiso ir a trabajar para poder acompañarme, así terminamos en la consulta de nuevo.

-Bien ¿tienen los resultados?-pregunto el doctor con una sonrisa educada.

-Sí, aquí están-le tendí los resultados y él los abrió, reviso varias cosas y sonrió.

-Bueno esto es una sorpresa dado la información que me dio pero puede suceder.

-¿Qué pasa Doctor? ¿Es malo?

-No lo creo. Aunque tal vez imprevisto.

-¿Qué es?

-Usted está embarazada-mi cerebro se quedo en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, que sentir o que decir, sin darme cuenta lleve mis manos a mi vientre y me gire a mirar a Edward, a lo lejos escuche al doctor decir que nos dejaría solos.

-Embarazada-dije en un susurro, él me miro fijamente y de pronto una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro.-Estoy embarazada.-dije feliz, tendría un bebé con el amor de mi vida, un bebé que nació de nuestro amor.

-Vamos a ser papás mi amor.-dijo él con una sonrisa, lo abrace y él me levanto en el aire. Después de que nos enteramos todo pinto color de rosa.

Pasaron los meses y tuvimos a una bebé hermosa de ojos cafés y cabello caoba, la niña más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, cuando nuestra pequeña cumplió tres meses Edward me preparo una gran sorpresa precisamente para el día de mi cumpleaños, y ahí me pidió que me casará con él, para muchos sería muy pronto pero después de años de conocernos y de haber estado enamorados sin saberlo por tanto tiempo, ahora no había otro paso que no fuera ese, nos amábamos teníamos una hija y sabíamos que esto era para siempre.


End file.
